kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, and the Gang meet Baby Shakespeare
Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, and the Gang meet Baby Shakespeare is another upcoming new Kids World crossover film planned by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It's unknown if the film will be shown on YouTube and Google Drive. Plot * After getting so many letters from kids asking to see an episode outside the studio, Ryan, Pooh, Littlefoot, Banjo, Kazooie, Stan, SpongeBob, Sonic, Tai, Alex, Simba, Alvin, Bobby, DJ, Max, Casper, Wendy, Malcolm, Spanky and the rest of the characters board a Adventure. To learn about Poetry! * Bard the Dragon Welcomes Bobby, Cindy, and Oliver To The Episode * The Kids Sing The Alphabet Song ** Train ** Bard The Dragon Drives A Train pulls The Train Whistle And Clicks The Camera ** Train Poem ** Flower ** Bard The Dragon Sees Hawaii Flowers And Throws It Away And Clicks The Camera ** Flower Poem ** Bubba The Bird Tries To Water A Flower But The Flower Won't Grow Bubba Waits The Flower Won't Grow Again Now The Flower Grows (Bubba's 2006 Voice Added in 2010) ** Apple ** Bard is Dressed In A White Hat Like An Old Lady Goes To The Apple Tree To Pick Some Apples and Clicks The Camera ** Marv, Harry, Mr. Big, Bad Michelle, Mr. Electricidad, Woim, Butch, and Bard The Dragon Paint An Apple (Bard's Voice Added In 2010 Release) ** Apple Poem ** Cat ** Bobby Hears A Cat Meowing So He Dresses In A Cat Costume And Clicks The Camera ** Rolling Cat ** Cat Poem ** Grass ** Marv, Harry, Mr. Big, Bad Michelle, Mr. Electricidad, Woim and Butch Wear Glasses And Click The Camera ** Grass Poem ** Lizzy The Tiger Roars Quietly Quacker The Duck Waddles Up To Lizzy She Roars Loudly At Him And Hops Away Quacker Laughs And Waddles Away (Quacker's 2008 Voice And Lizzy's 2003 Voice Added In 2010) ** Leaf ** Zinnia and Harry Wear A Yellow Hat And Click The Camera ** Leaf Poem ** Bard The Dragon Yells Like Tarzan And Plays In A Leaf Pile ** Frog ** Bard The Dragon Croaks And Clicks The Camera ** Frog Poem ** The Kids Sing The Alphabet Song (repeat) ** Snow ** Bard The Dragon Wears Quacker's Scarf And Clicks The Camera ** Everyone Throw Snowballs At Bard The Dragon But Bard Throws A Giant Snowball At Everyone And Everyone Dies (Bard's Voice Added in 2010) ** Snow Poem ** Jane The Monkey Sees Snow Falling On Her But A Bunch Snow Fall On Her (Jane's 2009 Voice Added In 2010) ** Tree ** Bard The Dragon Hears An Owl In A Cherry Tree And Clicks The Camera ** Tree Poem ** Cow ** Bard The Dragon Wears A Straw Hat And Neckerchief And Holds A Milk Bucket He Hears A Herd Of Cows And Clicks The Camera ** Cow Poem ** Wellington The Cow And His Sister Betsy Eat Grass Their Mother Mooreen The Cow Looks At Them A Butterfly Flies Down On Mooreen's Nose Mooreen Tells The Butterfly To Get Off Her Nose (Wellington's 2003 Voice And Callie's Voice Added In 2010) ** Bard Tries To Get A Butterfly Off His Nose And Clicks The Camera ** Butterfly Poem ** Moon ** It's Time For Bard The Dragon To Go To Bed Bard Clicks The Camera And Sleeps ** Moon Poem ** Credits ** Bard The Dragon Smells A Flowers Sneezes And Crashes On The Ground Poems Act I * "A Modern Dragon" by Rowena Bennett * "A Midsummer Night's Dream" ''by William Shakespeare * "''The Apple Tree" ''by Galway Kinnel * "''The Cat and the Moon" by W.B Yeats * "Heavenly Grass" by Teneese Williams * "Nothing Gold Can Stay" by Robert Frost * "???" ''by Ray A. Young Bear Act II * ''"Revival" ''by Steve Crow * "''Lovliest of Trees" by A.E Houseman * "Calf Path" ''by ??? * "''To a Butterfly" by William Wordsworth * "My Loves" by Langston Hughes Videos Trivia * Millicent, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Sharkboy Lavagirl, Max, Casper, Wendy, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Spanky Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Good Michelle, the heroes of characters, the Psycho Rangers, Marv, Harry, Mr. Big, Bad Michelle, Mr. Electricidad, Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket, Woim, Butch, and Maddie Fretz guest star in this film. Gallery Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Travel Films Category:Educational Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Musical Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Animals and Kids films